Reason
by TeenageLust
Summary: SHAI HIKARU/KRISHA-written for a friend. 1st naruto fic. -SasuSaku- Sasuke wasn't as naive as Naruto. He knows he feels something for Sakura and ignoring that feeling has come to an end when jealousy takes over Sasuke. read to find out. pls review.


**Warning: **My first naruto fic. I've never wrote a Naruto fic before so i'm sorry if this one came out... well... uh... sorta wrong. I've never been actually a fan of Naruto, so you might be wondering what i'm doing here. I'm only here for my friend **Krisha aka Shai Hikaru**. Ok, idk her name on this site but i know she's here because she's the reason why i wrote this. Anyways, idk if the ninjas can do a 'shunpo' since i really don't know... so... anyways... here you go people... slight OOC btw, since i know little of their characters.

**Disclaimer: **Idk who is the writer of Naruto but i own nothing except the plot of this one-shot.

* * *

**Reason**

The rain endlessly fell on her façade. She could almost express amusement at the thought that the rain feels her anguish and that it cries for her. Her friend's petty attempts to make her laugh are getting into her nerves, but she doesn't snap because she knows that he only means well. Her bitter tears are mixing with the rain. It's only been 2 weeks since the death of Tsunade and for the whole 2 weeks she did nothing but to cry in front of her epitaph. Her grief sent her to her gradual demise as she failed every training and every lesson. She was getting so out of character. Her death… she wanted to believe it's all just a horrid nightmare. A nightmare she's been living in for some time now. Every morning she utterly prays that she has already awoken from this horrific dream. But each passing day she is relentlessly failed by her hopes, she still goes to the same place and it's all she sees. A cold stone with her name flawlessly engraved on it. She sometimes wishes that she could bring her back to life. She was her mentor. She was much like her sister, friend, even her mother. Now she's gone. She seemed so invincible. She looked up to her. She wanted to be like her. How can she actually die?! She can't be dead! No! She shakes her head but it's no use. Vengeance, hatred, melancholy, isolation, rage all the negative emotions dawned on her washing off all the positive emotions she ever had. She continued to choke on her sobs when she felt a cold breeze run past her and she abruptly stopped.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Her death pained her more than anyone else. He wanted to comfort her but he doesn't know how to. He tried to make her laugh but his efforts were futile. He couldn't think of anymore alternatives but to hug her and just try to console her. Ignorant was he that there is another person who was sick worried about Sakura.

Sasuke watched from afar as she cried her eyes out. He was on no account the one to show emotions. He wanted to soothe her, but just like Naruto, he didn't know how. He decided to watch in the sidelines not knowing what to do; he just wanted to be there. He knew unerringly why he felt that way, he wasn't as naïve as Naruto. He knew he had feelings for Sakura, but his stern, exterior demeanor concealed the truth. He tried to push away his emotions and concentrated on just being friends with her because he knew that Naruto felt the same way for her. His gaze unexpectedly sharpened when he saw Naruto approach her further. He loathed the fact that Naruto had guts to try to make her laugh and actually be in close propinquity to Sakura without feeling scrawny. His fists clenched and he shunpo'd (?) when he saw Naruto extending his arms to her.

He lost his control and he suddenly exposed himself from the bushes. His eyes turned to fiery red, ready to kill as he caught Naruto's neck and pinned him against a huge tree right across their prior setting. His eyes glared and his hold tightened. Naruto was appalled and he didn't have enough time to act in response. He tried to take Sasuke's hands off him but apparently Sasuke was too strong. He could barely even breathe. If he doesn't get away soon he will most likely die because of lack of oxygen and his obstructed blood flow. He tries to talk but the more he struggles, the more it gets harder. He looks Sasuke in the eye and gets lost in his pool of glaring daggers. Somehow in some way, Sasuke realized what he was doing when he saw fear in Naruto's eyes. Naruto was never the one to show fear at all. It somehow awakened Sasuke from his stupor and quickly let go of him. He dishonorably glanced back at the petrified Sakura and shunpo'd away as fast as he could.

……………………… _the next day……………………_

He laid at the near edge of the cliff, enjoying the silence. His hand was under his head while he watched the clear sky. He watched the clouds and wondered how people could actually make out something out of this puff of shapeless pallid clouds. Then he heard a faint sound from the bushes behind. He moved his head a little and looked around and found Sakura standing shyly a few feet away from him. Puzzled, he went to a sitting position, his back still on her.

Sakura took this gesture as a signal for her to sit down. Her heart pounded so loud she was scared that maybe Sasuke could hear it. She sat down on his left and looked down. She didn't know how to start a conversation with him especially that her breathing was getting erratic because of her uneasiness.

"Uh… Sasuke…" She started but then paused at loss for words.

He briefly glanced at her with unaffected face, but he couldn't see her tinted cheeks because it was veiled under her long strawberry colored hair.

"Yesterday…" she continued and paused again. She fiddled with her thumb before she continued,

"What happened yesterday? I mean is there something that happened between you and Naruto?"

Sasuke contemplated about it for a moment. Was he going to lie or not? He chose the latter.

He let out a nervous sigh and looked straight ahead with his stable, stoic face.

"I got jealous." Oh, how blunt it was. He looked so relaxed with his legs stretched out like that, his face under the sun and his arms against the soft grass to support his weight. Wait, what? It took her a few moments to finally process what he had just said. She was too focused on his features that she couldn't somehow make up what he just said.

"Jealous? Wait… what? Why?" A lot of questions rampaged through her head, while her adrenaline rush started to get elevated. Her heart was pounding so fast she thinks it would detonate. Her thoughts were erratic and the butterflies in her stomach are so not helping. She faced him with baffled and shocked features.

He lightly chuckled at her childlike look of confusion. Like I said before, he wasn't the person to show his emotions, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have any. He looked at her directly in the eye and she looked tense. He rolled his eyes and looked straight again ignoring her cute and mystified face. He decided to make a hasty move that he will probably regret or be thankful for. Whatever the consequences are, he just wants to make one hasty decision this time. He swiftly steals a kiss from her pink tinted lips. The feeling was fleeting but it tingled in her lips and it lingered longer than it should have. She didn't have enough time to respond or to breathe for that matter. He just smirked and left her gaping with her hand on her lips.

She tried to process what just happened but her brain refused to work. Lips, Sasuke, me, unsystematic inconsistent words inundated her mind as it slowly made sense. Kiss. Sasuke kissed her! With her hands still on her lips she tried to look for the said man who just stole her first kiss but found no one. She saw his retreating figure a few meters away from her already and she smiled. She bit her lower lip in excitement and got up to join him.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called to him but he didn't slow down. He just continued his usual walking pace as she ran up to catch up. She then smiled when she was walking at the same pace as he was. She couldn't suppress her bliss and she glanced at him. He was smiling! Sasuke was undeniably smiling! She blushed furiously and continued to walk with him with her hands wagging like a kid.

He caught a glimpse of her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He knows that she saw him smiling. He smiled again and finally trapped her hands in his when she brushed past his hands. He held it in place while they intertwined their fingers together. Their beetroot blushing faces were discernable. They walked in silence, hand in hand. Sakura found a new reason to live and Sasuke found a new reason to fight for. Both of them found a new life.

* * *

**Author's blabs: **I'm sorry how this one came out. **Shai**, i hope you're happy now. I didn't break a promise. Woohoo! I should atleast get a review for trying, right? anyways... people... hit that review button and let's get it on! Please no flaming... this is my first time to write a Naruto fic and there is a big chance that I won't write anymore Naruto fics... so please have mercy.


End file.
